The Fight
by rainbows-n-darkness
Summary: One Shot. Snape says somethings he should say, but he makes up for it.


**Two nights earlier**

"_What are you saying?" she looked at him with her hands on his hips._

"_Life was easier without you! I've got enough on my plate as it is! I can't handle you destructiveness anymore! I can't deal with YOU anymore!" he yelled his hands in the air._

"_Deal with? DEAL WITH? For Merlin sake Severus, last night you said…"_

"_I know what I said!" he slumped back onto the sofa and put his face in his hands._

"_Then what are you saying now?"_

"_I'm done."_

"_Done with what Severus? You'll have to be more specific! Done with this stupid argument? Done with making an ass out of your self? Done with…" she paced back and forth in front of him._

"_I'm done with us!"_

**Now…**

He didn't understand fully why he was walking down the dark Hogsmead road. They had fought two nights ago and he had told her that he was done with her, and all the drama that she had brought into his life. He walked into the Hogshead and up the narrow stairs to the rooms above. He had been up here many times before, the last not being the happiest of times. He paused in front of her door and sighed before lightly knocking.

"One second," he heard her call, and then heard a crash. "Damnit!"

He smiled slightly; he missed watching her walk around his bedchambers clumsily knocking into things.

"Yes?" she said as she opened the door. When she saw to whom it was her expression changed to a glare. "What do you want?

"I'm here to apologize."

"For?" she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. He knew she would ask him this. Just a sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"Can we talk in the privacy of your room?" She shook her head at him. "Fine. I'm sorry for all the terrible things I said to you the other night. All I could think about theses last few days, was how dull and ordinary my is without you in it."

She leant against the door frame, "And?"

He took a deep breath, she should have known she wouldn't let him off that easy, "And although I know you deserve someone better then me and appreciates you just the way you are, I want you to be happy, and if you decided that your happy with me then I won't complain. You, Nymphadora, make me want to be a better man."

"And?" a smile began to grow on her face.

"And I love you," he whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Her smile grew a little bigger. She knew how uncomfortable he was with people knowing that he had a soft side, and that he actually knew how to love.

"For Merlin sake!" he yelled. "I bloody love you! Happy?"

"Very," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I need to figure out what this power is you hold over me," he smiled, lifting her into his arms. "Isn't there something you want to say to me in return?" He carried her into the room closing the door with his foot.

"Oh right," she kissed him again. "Apology accepted." She went in to kiss him again but he spoke first.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I accept you apology. Now kiss me!"

"I yelled it at the top of my lungs. Who knows who heard me! Can't you please just say it now that we're in the privacy of your room?" He smiled and began to kiss her neck.

"Don't push me Severus! As far as I'm concerned, you can still sleep on the sofa tonight," she said jokingly.

"Will you really make me sleep on the sofa?" He slowly kissed up her neck towards her jaw line.

She let a little moan slip. "Mmmm… we'll see," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Now as much as I love being held in your arms and kissed like that, but are you against finishing this in a more comfortable place?"

He smiled into her neck, "Of course." He carried her into her bedroom.

"I think I can get you to say "it" before the night is out." A cheeky smile grew across his face as he laid her on the bed.

"Good luck with that!" She smiled up at him. "If you don't get me to say "it" you're making breakfast in the morning."

"And if I do?" he climbed over her, kissing her neck again slowly making his way to her ear. "I think my chances are very good." He gently ran his finger down the center of her body.

It only took him 20 minutes to get it out of her.


End file.
